


Nobody Knows

by Maybethings



Series: Grey Warden and Short Taarbas [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff is a Demand of the Qun, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has to know what happens when Natia's nightmares get too big to handle alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows

Nobody has to know that Natia sneaks into Sten’s tent after particularly rough nights with her dreams.

Nobody has to know how he’s sometimes awake when she does—or even when he’s not, there’s just enough space in his bedroll for her to wiggle in close.

Nobody has to know how she gently traces the scars on his arms and the contours of his skin, resting her head on his chest and letting his heartbeat lull her into sleep.

Nobody has to know how Sten throws one arm over his tiny  _kadan,_ curling around her so she can get enough sleep to function like a proper soldier.

Nobody has to know how well this works. Natia’s sleep is not dreamless—it is never dreamless after that day—but it is more peaceful, and if she wakes again in the night she is not alone with her horrors.

And even if someone  _does_ know—a wise, inquisitive mabari, for instance, or an elf who’s had too much soup to drink one night—nobody needs to say (or bark) a word.


End file.
